It's A Wonderful Life
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: Sequel to Masquerade. Dante finds out who is mystery lover was and goes and finds him. This is yaoi and if you don't like it don't read it. Rated M and is intended for mature readers only.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from DMC nor do anything to do with It's a wonderful life.

This is a sequel to Masquerade and if you haven't read it do so otherwise events in this story will not make sense.

Enjoy and Merry Christmas from Eddy Leonhartslover and all the muses.

It's A Wonderful Life

Dante reached down and picked up the harlequin mask and smirked, "Ah babe it doesn't matter where you hide I can find you."

He walked over to the concierge and asked, "Which way did he go?"

The man looked over at Dante and answered, "Who?"

"Don't toy with me bud, the guy that just left here." Dante emphasized, and reaching across the counter grabbed the man by his starched white shirt and repeated the question each word punctuated with a mild shake, "Which way did he go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The clerk said and tried to break free so he could press the panic button and summon the cops. This man was obviously insane or on drugs. Since no one had walked out those doors for the past several hours.

Dante shook his head in exasperation, and moving his hand up grabbed the black necktie that was imprinted with jack-o- lanterns and started to pull on it making it even tighter around the desk clerks throat. "I know for a fact that a man left here before I came in. Since I just spent several hours with him in one of your rooms."

Barry was the name of the unfortunate concierge, choked out, "Honest mister I didn't see anything."

Dante loosened his grip and snapped, "Then maybe you can tell me who is registered in room 1502?"

Barry managed to punch up the room number on the computer and giggled a little at the audacity of whoever had rented that room earlier.

Dante shook him again and said, "What's so fucking funny bud?"

Barry stuttered out, "John Doe."

Dante released him and smirked, "Of course it is." Then he reached forward and straightened the mans tie and offered a lame apology and walked out the door with quick strides, and made his way back to the bar where his Harley was waiting and leapt astride it, fired it up and headed for home.

He was pleased that the harlequin, his babe had a sophisticated sense of humor. He stopped at a red light and pulled the mask out again and brought it up to his nose and inhaled the heady fragrance that clung to it. The scent crawled leisurely up his nostrils past the pleasure center in his brain and slammed straight into memory.

"Fuck Me!" He roared. He knew now who his mysterious lover had been. He threw his head back and screamed out loud and long, "VERGIL!"

A car honked behind him, he had been so wrapped up in his memories that he failed to see that the light had changed to green, he normally would have flipped the other driver off but tonight he wouldn't instead he pulled back into the flow of traffic and made his way back home.

He didn't go in right away instead sat out on the porch and stared at the empty eyes of the harlequin mask. "I'm going to find you, you arrogant bastard and when I do I am never letting you go again."

Vergil knelt head lowered in subservience before Mundus his 'master' the word master burning like acid in his brain. He had been enslaved for the past three years and had endured tortures that made even the greater demons that served Mundus shudder. Mundus must be in a good mood tonight he thought darkly since he was only called slave on rare occasions. For the most part he was refereed to as 'thing'.

He was treated as neither human, devil or even an animal he was an object and would be for the rest of eternity. He had sacrificed his freedom to keep his Dante safe. Dante who had so selflessly crawled into the pits of hell to rescue him, Dante who had literally bitch slapped Mundus into what was assumed to be a bottomless pit. Since his head was lowered he allowed a small smirk to tug the corner of his mouth up, wondering yet again how someone could possible know if a pit were bottomless or not.

Mundus had somehow managed to crawl out of the pit that Dante had knocked him into and had supposedly sealed shut and he wanted revenge against the younger Sparda twin. He had regained his strength and had left to go and find Dante Sparda, but had instead found Vergil.

Vergil had, thanks to Dante, realized how precious love, life and humanity were. He had learned in the past three years that he had spent by his brothers side how to forgive not only those who had slighted him but also himself for his crimes against humanity. And for the first time in along time he was happy again.

Vergil had gone to the market to pick up groceries; he was going to be fixing Dante dinner tonight it was a celebration for both of them it had been three years ago on this day that Dante had freed him. He still had trouble in certain situations and Dante had for all his brashness understood. Had in fact told Lady and Trish that if they didn't like it to get the fuck out and not come back.

Vergil had juggled the bags of groceries trying to get to his key when he was slammed in the side of the head with what felt like and would later be proved to be just that a sludge hammer. When he regained consciousness he was bound to a chair and try as he might he couldn't break the chains. A feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach and he realized in no uncertain terms that he was fucked.

"Wait a minute, weren't we supposed to get the one who wore red and had hair hanging down in his eyes?" A voice whispered from somewhere behind him.

"Shit, you're right. Maybe he won't notice."

"Yeah maybe he won't notice."

Vergil didn't know who 'he' was but he did know that the founding members of the moron brigade had abducted him, he wondered briefly who he was. But when he heard the scraping of clawed feet and smelled that certain stench that had always surrounded the demon lord he knew. And he also knew that Mundus would know that his flunkies had screwed up.

He glared at the demon as he made his way into the chamber and knew that he had wanted revenge on Dante.

Mundus swung a clawed hand around and slammed one of the lesser demons across the room. "You brainless fool this is not the Sparda spawn that I wanted you to bring to me, I've already played with this one."

Mundus scraped his way over to where Vergil was bound and looked down at him his three red eyes glowing with contempt and hatred, "Vergil Sparda, I bet you thought that you'd never see me again, after that mewling mama's boy of a brother of yours stood up to me." He placed his hand under Vergil's chin and lifted his head up so he could stare into those pale blue eyes that he hated so much. The same blue eyes that, that villainous traitor Sparda had.

Mundus remembered those eyes, those eyes that had defied him at every turn until he had finally succeeded in breaking Vergil Sparda. He also remembered another set of equally defiant blue eyes, those from Dante the eyes that had mocked him as he fell into that pit.

"Yes," Mundus said, "I played with this one until I broke him. Now I want to break the other one. Take that thing away. And since there is only one left you won't fuck it up."

Mundus looked at Vergil and licked his lips and drawled out, "When I get him here, I'm going to rape him in front of you, while you are bound and helpless. And after I rape him...huth I am going to find out how human he really is."

Vergil knew for a fact that Dante had never had to experience of being violated like that, and knew that it would destroy something in his brother. Something that was good. "No."

Mundus glared at him and snarled, "What do you mean no?"

Vergil brought his head up and glared at the devil lord, "No, used as an adverb means not at all or not ever also a refusal. As an adjective it means, not any or not one. As a noun, it is a refusal or denial or a negative vote. Anymore questions?"

Mundus was flabbergasted how could he have forgotten what an analytical smart ass Vergil Sparda could be. He thought that he had broken that pride and spirit but now it seemed like the oldest of the Sparda twins had it back in abundance.

When Vergil had first been his prisoner he had raped him over and over again then he had handed him over to whatever lesser devil had been in his favor at the time. After that came the psychological torture and that was finally what had broken the proud and noble spirit of the son of his one time adversary. He reached down and picked Vergil up by the collar and sneered, "You're helpless to stop me."

Vergil gave him a cold smile and said, "Really? You're a reasonable devil." Vergil brought his lower body forward and rubbed his groin against that of Mundus. When he spoke again it was low and sultry, "Surly we can find something to bargain with." Inside his body was screaming out its protest but he knew he had to do this; he had to protect his Dante at all cost. Even if it meant giving up his freedom again and being enslaved to Mundus for all eternity, he would do it to save Dante.

Vergil brought his mouth forward and swallowed back the vile and moaned, "I will be your willing lover for all eternity."

"That's no deal. I could have you anyway." Mundus answered.

Vergil ground his hips forward and whispered, "I know. But imagine how much sweeter it will be between us if I am your willing lover. I will be your slave Mundus, your sex slave. Willing to do whatever it is you wish of me, my master." He licked lips suddenly gone dry and brought his mouth closer to the devil lords and licked along his upper lip, "Your humble slave would ask two favors of you. One is to leave Dante in peace and not harm him. The other is that I will be allowed to go and walk among the humans for one night a year."

"Why? Your brother I can understand, but why the one night?"

Vergil lowered his eyes shyly and said, "During my time with them I found that I have developed a taste for human sex." He managed to force a few tears to appear and brought his head back up and said, "I ask so little of you my master, and offer you so much in return." He hit his knees in front of the devil and rubbed his soft cheek against his crotch then brought those startling blue eyes up again and whispered softly, "Please."

Mundus once again was stunned he looked down at Vergil Sparda kneeling at his feet that beautiful face turned up to his the soft pleading in his eyes, those he could have refused but in the entire time before that he had abused and tortured the young half devil never had that particular word passed his lips. He also remembered how it had felt to rape Vergil Sparda and wondered how much better it would be to have him laid out willing under him.

Vergil felt Mundus' response and knew that he had him he rubbed his face against the devil lord again and husked out, "Take me now."

The next three years passed in a blur of consensual rape for Vergil Sparda, after one night of being Mundus' 'willing' partner he had agreed to what Vergil had asked for.

Vergil lay back in the tub of hot scented bubbly water and thought about the events of the night before a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth he hadn't lied to his phantom lover about how easy it would be to fall in love with him, nor had he lied when he had said that it had been a while since anyone had touched him like that.

Dante stared out at the snow that was falling like little lace doilies it had been over a month and he was still no closer to finding Vergil. He had gone to the place where the Temen-Ni-Cru had been raised but all that remained was a pile of rubble.

He had physically come to blows with Trish when she had said, that he needed to forget all about Vergil and Mundus and get on with his life. Only Lady's timely intervention kept the blonde woman's head attached to her shoulders.

Dante brought the mask up to his face again and rubbed it along his cheek, the subtle fragrance if Vergil had faded but the memory of that night never would.

He lay the mask down and picked up the bottle of cheap whisky and took a long draw off of it and asked no one in particular, "Why Verge? Why'd you leave me for him? Especially since I thought I had killed that son of a bitch?"

Dante hunched down further into the chair and sank deeper into the depression that he was now drowning in "Wasn't my love enough?"

He tilted the bottle back again and saw Trish over the end of the square bottom he wouldn't have even known that Vergil had left him for Mundus if it hadn't been for her he would have never known, yeah if it hadn't been for her. The bottle left his lips and was flung across the room where it hit the wall and shattered sending amber liquid and shards of glass flying.

Dante was across the room and had her by the neck, "How did you know?"

Trish managed to gag out, "How did I know what?"

Dante slammed her into the wall and repeated his question, "How did you know that Vergil is with Mundus? And don't you even think about fucking lying to me."

Trish brought her hands up to try and pry Dante's vice like fingers off her slender neck, "Because I saw him there Dante. I saw him kneeling at Mundus' feet with his head in the demons lap, taking little morsels of food like any well trained dog would."

Dante slammed her into the wall again and snarled, "Keep your filthy mouth off my brother." He let her go and didn't even watch as she slid down to the floor. He had already turned and was on his way out the door, he didn't care what it cost; he was going to bring Vergil home, this time for good.

He jumped on his motorcycle and tore off in the direction of the rubble heap of the Temen-Ni-Cru and started to pace around the parameter looking for a way in.

Finally after hours of searching he saw an opening in the rubble and squeezed his way through the tight opening and fought his way into the lower depths until he was before the main gate leading further into the nether world. He sheathed his own sword Rebellion and pulled the katana Yamato that belonged to his Vergil and kissed the blade.

He stepped back and devil triggered then kicked the door in and strolled arrogantly forward, to where Mundus was sitting on his throne and Vergil was as Trish had described kneeling at the devil lord's feet. To someone who didn't know the older Sparda boy intimately it appeared that he was content being Mundus' love slave. But since he, Dante, had such knowledge he knew that Vergil was anything but content. Although he did really like the outfit that Vergil was dressed in, if you could call the spiked leather slave collar and nothing else an outfit.

Dante smirked at Vergil and said, "Hello Babe."

Vergil hadn't known before, who his phantom lover had been but now he knew. His head cocked around and his blue eyes met with the identical ones of his Dante. He couldn't fight the smile that tugged up the corners of his mouth, he replied, "Hello My Phantom."

Mundus yanked the chain that was attached to the collar and roared, "Did I give you permission to speak slave?" Then raised a fist and clubbed Vergil across the face with it, succeeding in breaking the delicate bones in his cheek and nose mashing the inside of the older twins cheek against his teeth.

Blood poured out of Vergil's mouth and nose; as long as the collar was attached he would heal less then human slow. He spat blood out on the floor remained silent.

Dante snarled, "Don't you ever hit him again you fucking bastard." Then leapt forward and tried to bury Yamato in one of Mundus' eyes.

Dante was slapped across the room for his efforts. Mundus dropped the end of the leash and stalked his prey across the room.

Vergil looked at the chain and reaching up undid the collar from around his neck and dropped it amongst the multicolored silk pillows that he had been lounging on. His wounds started to heal and he rose to his feet and walked nude over to where Mundus and Dante where, the devil lord standing arrogantly over his fallen brother. He shoved the larger devil aside and reaching down helped his brother to his feet and gently touched his brothers split lip.

Vergil reached behind Dante and put his hand on his brother's lower back he grasped the grip of Ebony and felt the long equally slender fingers of his twin brush across his as he clamped his hand around Ivory.

Before Mundus could comprehend what was happening and before he could register that fact that his slave was free he found himself staring down two gun barrels, and two equally wicked looking swords bared and pointing at his heart.

Vergil and Dante gave each other equally brilliant smiles and echoed each other by asking, "Remember what we used to say?"

Both guns went of simultaneously leavin a red ruin were the devil lord's head used to be. Rebellion and Force Edge were plunged into Mundus' heart, piercing the organ and causing it to still it's beating.

"Jackpot." They said together and withdrew the blades, Vergil handed the revolver back to Dante and withdrew the blade and wiped it off on the slain Mundus' robe.

He smiled at Dante and asked softly, "Can we go home now?"

Dante pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly, "Yes, and I want you to know something babe, I ain't ever letting you go again."

Vergil rested his head against Dante's shoulder and said, "That's good because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Making a quick search they found clothing for Vergil and once he was dressed they left and returned back to Devil May Cry. Dante locked the door behind them and built a roaring fire in the fireplace. Reaching out he started to unbutton Vergil's shirt his fingers trembling slightly. When he finally had his brother naked he made short work of his own clothing and lay down nude beside him on the thick fur rug that was spread in front of the dancing flames.

They kissed again and again, each kiss different then the last. Some were soft little nips of lips where others were tongues dancing with each other in a slow and sensuous waltz or a raw and erotic tango. While others were so savage and brutal it left them breathless and wanting more.

Dante knew that this first time it would be all for Vergil, all about making him feel safe and loved. He moved his lips from Vergil's love bruised mouth and slowly licked and nibbled down the long column of neck biting hard enough to bruise where neck meet shoulder.

Vergil was overwhelmed in the pleasure of it all, how could he have forgotten how loving and selfless that Dante was as a lover. But he remembered now as wave after wave of passion crashed and rolled over him. When he felt Dante's teeth on his neck his hips shot up and he groaned out, "Dante."

Dante continued his assault on his brother's body tracing his fingers over what was now over sensitized flesh. Where his fingers led his wicked tongue followed. When he reached Vergil's right nipple he licked back and forth across the pale pink peak teasing it to where it grew even tighter. His fingers traveled down the taut torso danced his fingers across tightly sculpted abs.

He kissed his way over to Vergil's left nipple and tugged on the nipple ring with his teeth letting go when his name passed full lips again.

"I want to touch you."

Dante shook his head no letting strands of his hair glide softly over Vergil's pecs. "No babe, no my love. Now is about me pleasing you and in doing so I will gain pleasure too."

Vergil arched his body up and purred, "Then touch me my phantom My Dante. Touch me erase the feel of him on my skin. Make love with me Dante."

Dante tugged on the nipple ring and traced his fingers down to Vergil's groin and dusted his fingers lightly over the straining erection. He nibbled and licked his way back up to Vergil's ear lobe and growled out, "I want to ask you something before I make love with you Verge." Dante stroked the throbbing length slowly up and down and said, "Why Vergil? Why'd you go to him?"

Vergil had been expecting this particular question; he closed his eyes and replied softly, "To protect you." He went on to explain what had happened, he reopened his eyes and saw the stunned look on Dante's face and smiled. Reaching up he grabbed the back of Dante's head and kissed him with all the love he felt and would ever feel. He whispered, "I would have done anything to protect you Dante. Anything. I couldn't let him rape you."

Dante bit back the snarl and rolled over and captured Vergil's body under his, and ground their groins together, and growled, "And you're supposed to be the smart one. You are an idiot Verge, beautiful but still an idiot." Before an argument could start Dante kissed him until he was breathless, he broke the kiss and nibbled on those sexy lush lips, and murmured, "Thank you my love."

Vergil's acceptance of the apology was long legs opening so his lover could settle between them more securely then wrapped those long sinewy limbs around Dante's lower back, "Make love with me Dante, make love with me like only you can." He arched his hips up and ground his groin against his brothers.

Dante undulated his hips against Vergil's and growled, "You need to loosen your legs a little babe."

Vergil did as Dante bid and unwrapped his legs and let them fall back down to his sides in wanton abandonment he licked his lips in invitation. Dante pulled back and ran his first two fingers over the end of the tip of his erection and liberally wet his fingers with the precome and very carefully eased them into his brothers hot tight entrance. He knew he had found Vergil's sweet spot when his lover screamed out his name. He continued stroking back and forth until Vergil was a writhing mass under his gentle assault.

Dante removed his fingers and husked out, "Get on your hands and knees baby."

Vergil squirmed around until he was face down on the throw rug and rubbed his body on the ultra soft fur and started to purr again. Lifting his ass up and lowering his chest down then cobra stretching up. He looked over his shoulder and gave Dante a provocative look and did a kitty stretch deliberately teasing his twin to take action

Dante smacked him on that his tight little ass and growled out lustfully, "You're going to get that tight little ass raped Verge."

Vergil laughed seductively, "Te' how many times do you have to be told. You can't rape the willing."

Dante lunged forward and grabbed his lover's hips and brought him backwards, and carefully separated his cheeks and started to enter the tight hot passage. He rocked forward in a slow rhythm until he was sheathed to the hilt. Then and only then did he start to move back and forth increasing the tempo with each thrust of his hips he felt himself getting close and reaching around grabbed Vergil's straining length and worked him up and down to match his own beat.

"Nnnnnnnn. Yesssss Dante." Vergil cried out and screamed, "I'm coming," and released on Dante's hand and halfway up his own chest.

Dante thrust harder and faster and finally gained his own pleasure releasing hot liquid pearls of pleasure into his brother.

Vergil was so sated he couldn't support his weight any longer and fell forward unto the rug panting and mewling with his pleasure.

Dante collapsed on top of him but caught his weight on his arms, he rolled to the side and brought Vergil in close and kissed him tenderly and whispered, "I love you Verge. Never forget that okay babe?"

Vergil cuddled in close and replied, "I love you too Dante. And I won't, I promise." He gave his brother a sly look and asked, "So are you just going to fuck me or are you going to feed me too?"

Dante smacked him on the ass and rolled away from him and said, "Well I suppose if you're going to keep up with my demands then I should feed you. So what would you like, I can order a pizza or some Chinese if you'd prefer."

Vergil's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Pizza sounds good. Extra olives."

Dante turned from the phone with a disgusted look on his face but saw the impish look on Vergil's face he laughed, "You little shit. What do you really want Verge?"

"Mar Far chicken and barbecued pork fried rice." He replied and threw Dante a kiss. He stood up and grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his waist, wouldn't do for the delivery person to see him nude. He threw another log on the fire, picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

Dante had placed the order went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate, handing one to Vergil he settled down behind his brother and watched the end of that Jimmy Stewart classic. When that bell rang on the Christmas tree at the end of it, Vergil leaned his head back and rested the top of it against Dante's shoulder and said, "They're right you know Dante. It really is a wonderful life."

Fin


End file.
